


After-party

by Mc_Fassy



Category: aidean - Fandom, slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, really just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mc_Fassy/pseuds/Mc_Fassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Aidan enjoying themselves at the hotel after a good party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After-party

It was 2 am when Dean and Aidan entered the hotel they lived in during their week off shooting. They had been at a party this evening and it had been great. They had danced, they had drunk, they had talked and they had enjoyed themselves. They’ve had a lovely conversation durig their ride back to the hotel and now they were calling the elevator to go to their rooms.  


_Ping_  


Doors opened. Aidan followed Dean into the small room, checking out his posteriour view in his delighted mood.  


“Man, it’s been the best decision of my life to spend the week off with you.” Dean said and unknotted his bow tie.  


“I told you I’d be fun. I know how to party.” Aidan replied and made the naughty smile Dean liked so much.  


_Ping_  


Aidan stepped out of the elevator first, now it was Dean’s turn to enjoy the nice view. They both had their own apartments on this floor.  


“Are you checking out my ass again, Dean?”  


“Your back view is irresistible, it’s your fault.” Dean replied, a cheeky smile on his lips. “And apart from that: You’ve been checking me out the whole night.”  


“Liar.”  


“Dirty bugger.”  


Then there was Dean’s room. He got out his plastic key and turned around to face Aidan again. But when he lifted his gaze he found the Irishman closer than he had expected. He could smell his breath, the scent of alcohol and the mint he had taken in the taxi.  


“Seems you are not sleepy yet, are you?” he asked and kept grinning.  


“Not at all. But I want to know the name of the perfume you’re wearing. It’s doing things to me, you know.” Aidan answered and bent forward until his nose touched the sensitive point of skin right under the ear.  


“What things?” Dean asked, concentrating hard to not savage him right there.  


“It’s provoking. I’m kinda keen on you.” he whispered and wetted his lips with a pinkish tongue.  


And that was it.  


Dean seized Aidan’s hip and pulled him close, immediately smashing their lips together. The Irishman followed his movements, opened his mouth and pressed him against the not yet opened door. A silent gasp between the desiring, hot kisses, firm arms around upper bodies, haunches pressed against each other.  


Aidan captured Dean’s tongue with skilled movements and thrust his knee between the other’s legs, making him pant in arousal. The blond fumbled with the key to the door and managed to unlock it after the fourth try. They stumbled into the dark room, already getting rid of their clothes.  


“You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t you?” Dean whispered and unbottoned Aidan’s shirt, starting at the bottom. He let it slip over his shoulders and shook off his own shirt before caressing the hot skin.  


“As much as you.” Aidan answered chuckling, being pulled into a breathless kiss by the necktie, hands already working their way into Dean’s pants. While the Blonde gripped the ass he had been admiring only a few moments ago his pants were at his anckles in the blink of an eye. Aidan kneeled down, hands touching every inch of skin they could reach. Dean let out silent gasps and buried his hands in thik, dark, curly hair.  


He stepped out of his trousers, shoes and socks and waited what Aidan planned next. It turned out that he didn’t want to stand up that quickly again. He smirked at Dean and grabbed his bottom cheeks while slowly licking and kissing his flat belly, penetrating his navel with his tongue and receiving a deep-throated groan in reply.  


He wandered down and down until he reached the semi-erection begging for attention. Aidan started massaging it with his tongue through the fabric and used his teeth to intensify his work. When Dean was completely hardened he began to pull down his pants and immediately started to give him the blowjob he had prepared him for.  


“Oh, god, Aidan...” Dean groaned and ran his hands through the soft curls. He bit his bottom lip to prevent another loud moan. Looking down at Aidan’s skilled mouth caring for his erection was too hot to be real. The tounge licked his full length, sweet lips stimulated the most sensitive areas since Aidan was very fast at finding them out.  


“Aaah... ugh... Aidan... wait... stop!” he murmured and pushed his wonderful mouth away. “If you keep going I’m gonna come before we’ve even started.” Panting, he lifted his mate and kissed him hard before reaching between his legs and handling his already hardened manhood. “My turn.” He panted against this stunningly skilled mouth. While caressing Aidan’s cock he opened his trousers and got rid of it before he fell to his knees and pulled down the last piece of cloth.  


Dean placed wet and hot kisses all over Aidan’s erection and took him into his mouth without hesitating. He earned a deep groan, followed by breathless gasps. He didn’t have to work long though, Aidan was already on the edge of orgasm. “Ngh... oh fuck, Dean! Stop, stop, stop!” he breathed and closed his eyes in concentration to repress his climax. “Not that easy, eh?” Dean asked teasingly and received a bitter smile.  


A moment later they landed on the bed, Aidan on top of Dean, kissing wildly and rubbing against each other. “So who’s gonna be fucked then?” Dean asked breathless and had the feeling that the answer was already quite clear. Aidan obviously tought so too. “I’m not gonna have your dick in my ass, babe. Not today.” He answered, smiling seductively at the man underneath him. Dean didn’t really mind that he was going to be the bottom part though; he was far too hard and aroused to care how it ended and Aidan had already said that they’d switch.  


“Then what the hell are you waiting for?” the blond asked panting and automatically angled his legs for a better approach. “There’s some vaseline and concoms in the bedside locker.” He added and nodded in the direction where it stood. Aidan crawled and got out the box, applying a good amount of it on his fingers after putting on the condom.  


Without losing much more time, for the reason that they were both throbbing with desire, Aidan began to elapse it between Dean’s cheeks. In silent gasps he told the Irishman that he was okay and that he could go on so that it didn’t take very long until Dean was streched and ready. “God, please, fuck me now, baby.” he panted, spreading his legs a little further.  


“Man, can’t believe you’re so horny for me.” Aidan laughed and placed himself in the right position. “Shut u- Aaah!” He couldn’t go on because Aidan had already pushed half in. He let out an aroused moan, hardly able to hold back any longer but he had to let Dean a moment to adjust. Aidan watched his chest go up and down quickly and hold his hips until the other nodded, eyes closed and lips parted.  


Dean steadied himself with his arms when Aidan thrust into him deeper until he was all in. They both cried out loud in lust, clinging to each other as if their life depended on it. When Aidan penetrated him further Dean threw back his head and reached between them to care for himself.  


The view that was presented to Aidan then seemed to break down any burdens left because suddenly his movements became quicker, harder and more intensive. He searched for the special spot inside Dean and finally found it, thrusting into him steeply.  


Dean’s eyes flew open then and he couldn’t conrtol himself any longer. “Oh, yes! Aaaah, there, keep going, yes!” he cried and lifted his hips to exhaust the thrusts as good as possible. Aidan kept the direction and thrusted as deeply, jerking back and forth in a fast rhythm until they were both reaching their orgasms.  


Dean’s trembling hand stroke his own cock until he literally came all over his belly, whimpering and panting. With another move Aidan joined his climax and clinged to the other while his hips jerked in satisfaction, acompanied by his mourning before he collapsed onto Dean.  


  


He was the first to wake up the next morning, still naked and curled up. He felt warmth at his back that could only be Aidan, spooning and holding him as close as possible, a soft smile on his lips. Dean giggled quietly and snuggled into his new lover’s side to fall asleep again.


End file.
